


Não é uma história comum de almas gêmeas

by BabalonCat



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Simone Amanda e Renanzinho são só mencionados mesmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalonCat/pseuds/BabalonCat
Summary: Maurílio dos Anjos sempre se comunicava com seu companheiro de alma, esperando que o primeiro encontro entre os dois fosse incrível como nos filmes.





	Não é uma história comum de almas gêmeas

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Essa história é o meu presentinho de amigo quase oculto para a @VERONICATRON! Chuchu, eu espero que você goste dessa pequena catástrofe e que seja divertida para você! Tomara que esteja do seu agrado! Que o seu 2019 seja repleto de coisas boas! Um beijo para ti! 
> 
> Para quem vier ler, obrigada! Se divirtam, tá bom? 
> 
> A história surgiu meses atrás e o amigo oculto serviu como pretexto para escrever! Já que o corretor foi o Google Docs, cês me desculpem qualquer erro que eu tenha deixado passar.

 Começou na infância, como todas as pessoas. Primeiro foi um reloginho pintado com caneta hidrocor no pulso esquerdo. Era um daqueles desenhos infantis meio que sem talento. Só uma bola e duas retas de cada lado.

    Maurílio ficou olhando para aquilo, achando muito estranho. Foi seu pai quem contou o que significava.

    Ele tinha um companheiro de alma.

    Naqueles tempos, ter um companheiro de alma era algo muito raro, já que as pessoas viviam em uma sociedade que não valorizava os relacionamentos duradouros. Um exemplo para o jovem Maurílio foram seus pais, que se separaram, logo depois de seu pai ter sido preso. Sua mãe jogou ele e Amanda para viver com a avó no Rio de Janeiro (literalmente, depois de horas de viagem do Espírito Santo para o Rio, ela derrubou as duas crianças na varanda da casa da senhora e deu partida no carro), sumindo no mundo. Com o pai ele nunca mais teve contato.

    O jovem dos Anjos acabou crescendo com aquela sensação de ter algo muito bom guardado para si. Uma sensação estranha, é claro, já que ele não conseguia entender direito a avalanche de sentimentos dentro de si. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se feliz por saber que alguém no mundo o amaria mais do que tudo, a dúvida o corroía.

    E se o seu companheiro de alma não se agradasse consigo? E se seu companheiro de alma não fosse um companheiro, mas uma companheira? E ele podia, mesmo, beijar outras bocas, aquilo não era considerado traição?

    Foi no meio dessas dúvidas e das histórias da avó, contando como ela e o falecido marido haviam se conhecido (uma tatuagem do Vasco muito mal feita havia aparecido no lado esquerdo do tórax da senhora quando ela era jovem), que Maurílio dos Anjos cresceu.

    Geralmente apareciam coisas meio sem sentido no seu braço. Uma cola de prova com a maioria das respostas erradas, ou um desenho engraçado. Demorou um pouco para que o jovem interessado em cinema começasse a se comunicar também com seu companheiro.

    Ou sua, ele não sabia.

    A primeira frase que Maurílio escreveu para o outro foi um  _“oi, companheiro de alma, tudo bem?”_ que iniciou o papo entre eles. O jovem achava aquilo tão engraçado, enquanto a maior parte das pessoas dividiam o tempo entre mensagens de texto pela internet, ele conseguia se comunicar com rabiscos em seu braço. Àquela altura ele havia aprendido a decifrar a caligrafia horrorosa de seu parceiro e treinar para que sua letra fosse, no mínimo, agradável.

     _“Opa, eu nem sabia que eu tinha essas coisas!”_  veio a resposta em seguida. Ele só conseguiu rir, afinal, poucas vezes havia escrito qualquer coisa em sua pele, por medo de causar uma má primeira impressão.

    O tempo foi passando enquanto se comunicavam quase todos os dias com frases curtas, algumas vezes gastavam horas falando sobre aleatoriedades. Nessas conversas o jovem descobriu que seu companheiro de vida (agora ele sabia ser um homem) também morava com a avó, cursou supletivo, tinha interesse em fazer Educação Física para trabalhar na Smart Fit ( _“Mas lá não precisa de personal trainer…” “Um diferencialzinho aí pra mim, então”_ ) e que havia sido vendedor de amostras de remédios naturais de Iguaba.

    Foi, também, assim que ele dividiu com o companheiro as incertezas da vida, como quando a mãe foi diagnosticada com epilepsia depois de tentar dar um perdido no restaurante, ou quando desistiu de continuar o curso de Enfermagem, faltando tão pouco para se formar. Seu companheiro foi a primeira pessoa (antes mesmo de sua irmã Amanda) a saber de seu sonho de ser cineasta.

  
 

**\---**

  
 

    _“Oi companheiro, hoje o Tony Ramos me elogiou.”_  Fazia pouco tempo que Maurílio havia conseguido aquele emprego no PROJAC, e os dias eram exaustivos.

    Conseguir uma van (Kombi, no caso), afiliar-se ao sindicato, conhecer pessoas novas, subir e descer morro para comprar entorpecentes que ajudariam os atores a continuar atuando… tudo isso ocupava a cabeça do piloto, não o deixando pensar em coisas como conseguir conhecer, de fato, seu companheiro.

   _“Isso é bom! Eu atropelei uma idosa abusada com a minha Sprinterzinha, hoje.”_

_“Porra, companheiro!”_

    Era esse o tipo de diálogo que eles mantinham, entre piadas que Maurílio desconfiava não serem tão piadas assim, principalmente depois que começou a conviver mais com o pessoal do sindicato e descobriu que aquela vida de atropelamento de idosas, pedestres, crianças e ciclistas era algo normal e corriqueiro.

    Daquela forma nosso herói conheceu as três pessoas que mudariam seu destino.

    Primeiramente seu caminho se cruzou com o de Rogerinho do Ingá. Por algum motivo, conhecido somente pelas forças do universo, eles passaram a conversar sobre cinema. Na realidade, cultura. O piloto da rota Charitas-Gávea contou que a ideia havia surgido depois de fazer esporádicas participações em um tal de Último Programa do Mundo, uma atração que o jovem Maurílio nunca havia ouvido falar. A história era uma mescla de fascínio e decepção, já que o piloto jamais havia ganhado seu prêmio.

    O próximo que Maurílio conheceu foi Renan. O pai de Renanzinho tinha uma estranha admiração por Adam Sandler e sempre o presenteava com histórias malucas sobre seu filho, fazendo Maurílio se questionar como aquela criança ainda poderia estar viva e funcional.

    Durante um diálogo entre os três que a luz vermelha na cabeça de Maurílio dos Anjos começou a piscar, como a sirene das ambulâncias que apareciam no hospital em que fazia estágio.

    “Então, Rogerinho, aquela Towner estacionada lá fora é sua? Eu acho que tem alguém embaixo dela…”

    “Que mané Towner, ô Maurílio, tá me estranhando? Eu tenho é uma Sprinter, e se tem alguém embaixo da Towner foi porque não saiu do caminho quando Renan fui estacionar!”

    “É verdade, Rogerinho. Possivelmente… possivelmente é um idoso mau caráter que resolveu ficar embaixo do meu veículo para atrapalhar a saída!”

    A revelação do piloto mais velho, sobre possuir uma Sprinter, pegou Maurílio de surpresa. Certo, Rogerinho talvez não fosse seu ideal de parceiro de alma, mas tinha um bom coração e era um bom amigo.

    Na cabeça de Maurílio, ele teria um primeiro encontro recheado de romance com seu parceiro de alma. Eles trocariam declarações de amor e beijos apaixonados. Quem sabe ele o levaria para dar uma volta em sua Sprinter, ou Maurílio o chamaria para dirigirem até o pôr-do-sol com sua Kombi.

    Aparentemente a realidade era bem diferente dos sonhos.

    “PORRA! Falei pra Julinho que ambiente de música é ambiente de droga! Agora ele tá mandando áudio chorando porque perdeu a van dele e não tem como voltar pra casa!”

    “Você quer que eu vá com você buscar o seu amigo?”

    “Precisa não, ô Maurílio, Eu vou buscar o Julinho e esse arrombado vai ouvir umas verdades sobre se enfiar em ambiente de música!”

    Observou Rogerinho sair pisando duro e falando alguma coisa sobre Gabriel, o Pensador, sentindo os ombros pesarem. Notou o olhar de Renan sobre si e virou-se para o dono da Towner, o encarando com grandes olhos verdes.

    “Renan… você sabe se o Rogerinho tem um parceiro de alma?”

    “Rogerinho não acredita nessas coisas não, ô Maurílio, Ele ficou meio ressabiado assim desde a morte da Cecília. Era uma mulher lindíssima. Eu achei que minha companheira de vida seria minha ex-esposa, mas quando eu vi que ela andava recebendo recadinho de outro homem no braço, eu fui lá e botei fogo no carro dele! Aí ela chamou a polícia e eu tive que me conformar que não seria ela com quem eu dormiria todas as noites no colchão de celulares.” o piloto de língua presa deu de ombros, como que resignado. “Mas não se preocupa não, Maurílio. Quando ele achar o amor da vida dele, ele vai desabrochar como uma geminha de ovo que escapa da casca depois de cozinhar, você vai ver!”

  
 

**\---**

  
  
 

    Os dias se passavam confusos na cabeça de Maurílio dos Anjos.

    Depois que Rogerinho foi buscar o tal Julinho (um maluco que apareceu só de chapéu e cheio dos “remédios”, falando incoerências sobre sua van ter sido roubada, enquanto o piloto do Ingá gritava que ele não havia ido de van para a rave), a loucura começou.

    Primeiro Rogerinho colocou no papel a ideia do tal programa de cultura. Depois chamou a amiga de infância, Simone, para ajudar com a operação dos equipamentos. Então Renan, Julinho e Maurílio foram jogados em um galpão, sentados em caixotes e começaram a falar sobre filmes. Tudo isso sob a supervisão do piloto da Sprinter azul e vermelha.

    A intimidade, a amizade e o companheirismo vieram como consequência disso tudo.

    Claro que, algumas vezes, Renan era inconveniente, com toda aquela revolta direcionada até a uma simples planta, mas o jovem dos Anjos desconfiava ser mais direcionada a si, o que, em sua cabeça, não fazia sentido algum. Ou talvez fosse uma disputa silenciosa com o piloto da Kombi pela atenção de Rogerinho. Quem sabe?

    Ah… e Julinho. O loiro bigodudo era entrão, folgado, malandro. Julinho tinha aquela fala mansa e a mania de encostar-se em Maurílio o tempo todo, com a desculpa de ser “o enquadramento”. Entrava em sua casa para roubar o leite de sua cadelinha, namorou com sua irmã (ainda que por um período curto de tempo até que Amanda terminasse tudo para ficar com Simone), filava seus cigarros… e sempre tinha um apelido ou uma gracinha para dizer. Julinho era irritante.

    Mas quem trazia dúvidas ao coração de Maurílio era Rogerinho. O do Ingá era uma pessoa que não demonstrava as emoções (a menos que fosse a raiva e a indignação), então o mais jovem sentia-se perdido. Ao mesmo tempo em que as conversas que apareciam em seus braços continuavam normalmente, algo parecia desconectado. Rogerinho não dava mostras de ter passado horas e mais horas preocupando-se com Maurílio. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal.

    No final do dia, Maurílio deitava na cama com o coração cheio de dúvidas, decepção e confusão. Se Rogerinho era seu parceiro de vida, por que não se importava consigo? E por que Maurílio ficava decepcionado com a possibilidade de ser o amigo do Ingá a pessoa com quem passaria o resto de seus dias?

  
 

**\---**

  
 

    Naquela manhã, meses depois do fatídico encontro no churrasco do sindicato, Maurílio havia sido chamado por Rogerinho para assistirem ao jogo do Flamengo na casa de um primo do piloto da Sprinter azul e vermelha. Além de Rogerinho, todos os colegas de programa estariam lá, além do já citado primo (Cerginho era o nome dele e Maurílio sentia o coração apertar de pena com a obsessão do homem por um filtro de barro) e o chefe dele, que, vejam só, era primo de Renan. Um dos muitos primos.

    “Não pode ter envolvimento com primo, Maurílio, eu já te disse isso. A mãe de Renanzinho, por exemplo, só me deu dor de cabeça, por isso mesmo eu aconselho todos os meus primos a não se envolverem com família. O Daniel, o Danny, Willie… todos eles, eu falo pra ficarem longe da família! Até o Zezin, que já é casado e vende coco, eu aconselhei a ficar longe de prima.”

    Maurílio não entendia como alguém poderia se envolver com um primo, era bem verdade, mas o real problema não era esse agora. O problema era aquela marca no pulso, com o horário exato do jogo. Havia aparecido poucos minutos antes do jovem cinéfilo ser convidado pelo amigo e não sumira. Parecia até ter sido feita com marcador permanente, veja só.

    No fim das contas, o jogo havia sido regado à cerveja que o primo de Rogerinho produzia, churrasco e muitos palavrões. A única coisa que chamava a atenção de Maurílio nisso tudo foi o detalhe que não pôde passar despercebido pelo jovem de olhos verdes.

    Dado momento da tarde, Rogerinho havia ido para a cozinha, lavar alguns copos (“A casa do meu primo não é chiqueiro não, porra!”) e levantado a manga da camiseta branca que usava por baixo da farda do Flamengo, deixando perceber vários desenhos infantis em sua pele. Muito bonitos, por sinal, mas….

    “Ué, Rogerinho. Que é isso, no seu braço?” perguntou, enquanto deixava os copos e garrafas em cima de uma mesa de madeira que havia ali, os olhos presos no braço do piloto mais velho. Aproximou-se para verificar, enquanto Renan entrava no mesmo cômodo.

    “Isso aí é desenho de Renanzinho, ô Maurílio. Olha aqui no meu braço, tem igualzinho. Rogerinho tem isso aí porque o garoto resolveu brincar de pintar hoje de manhã no meu braço e eu não tinha querosene pra limpar. Usei o que tinha pra queimar um  de cobra no quintal. Não tenho nem mais fósforo.”

    “Espera… vocês dois… vocês dois são companheiros? Mas eu achei que o Rogerinho não acreditava nessas coisas…”

    “Não acreditava, mas agora acredito. E tu tem algo com isso, rapá? Vai falar que só porque eu e Renanzão somos homens não pode?” o apresentador do Choque parecia muito irritado com a possibilidade de que algum de seus amigos ficasse de preconceito para cima de si, e, pelo que Maurílio havia aprendido com o tempo de convivência, preconceito era algo que o do Ingá não apreciava.

    “Imagina, Rogerinho. Longe de mim, eu só fiquei surpreso mesmo de não perceber o relacionamento de vocês…”

    “Não tem que perceber nada, ô Maurílio. A ex esposa de Renan é que nem cigano, pode ficar de arrumar encrenca com a gente se souber, e a gente não tem que ficar falando pra ninguém do nosso namoro.”

    “Ele é criança, Rogerinho, a gente tem que explicar tudo pra criança, senão cresce sem saber das coisas da vida. Relacionamento, ô Maurílio, não precisa contar pra todo mundo. Nem todo mundo entende que o sentimento de duas pessoas pode ser uma coisa belíssima se for verdadeira. A gente prefere ficar assim, porque esse negócio de sair fazendo perfil de casal no facebook é coisa de jovem.”

    Foi dessa forma que Maurílio sentiu um balde de água fria sendo jogado em cima de si. Não era Rogerinho.

    Era como se o peso da decepção sumisse das costas de Maurílio, mas sendo substituído por outro muito maior. Não era a pessoa que ele achava que era, mas também podia ser uma pessoa que Maurílio não conhecia. Só sabia de detalhes, sabia que era alguém que trazia felicidade ao seu coração… mas poderia estar longe.

    Eles poderiam nunca se encontrar na vida. Isso era horrível.

    Maurílio dos Anjos, naquela noite, dormiu com um gosto amargo na boca.

  
 

**\---**

  
 

    Os dias passavam. Morosos, sem muitas novidades, naquela monotonia que deixava a mente de Maurílio insana. Enquanto trabalhava, vez ou outra o jovem cinéfilo recebia mensagens, mas não as respondia. Tentava conviver com a ideia de que nunca conheceria seu companheiro de alma, isso acabava consigo.

    Entre esses momentos, ele e Julinho dividiam algumas conversas, alguns cigarros. Umas preocupações a mais. Depois que o casal foi descoberto por Maurílio, acharam por bem dividir o segredo com Simone e o piloto loiro.

    “Porra, brother. E eu achando que ia ter que juntar os dois na marra! Cês foram feitos um pro outro!” Julinho havia ficado genuinamente feliz pelos amigos, o que era bom. Se o da Van não encarasse o relacionamento entre os dois de uma forma boa, como seria? Maurílio não queria ter esse tipo de decepção.

    Foi engraçada a forma como o loiro de Jacarepaguá riu quando Maurílio contou para ele esse medo. “Tu acha, dodói? Quem sou eu pra julgar o sentimento dos dois? Eu não posso falar nada, não, Palestrinha. E se Renan consegue deixar o Rogerinho feliz, a gente tem que ficar feliz pelos dois. O único problema é que agora o recado final vai ser só de Renan e a gente vai ter que sair na mão com Rogerinho pra ele não ficar de nepotismo.”

    “Então tá tudo bem pra você, mesmo? Tipo… não tem nenhum problema se eles forem gays? Ou eu?” perguntou, mordendo o lábio, mas logo soltando. Ainda ficava muito vermelho ao lembrar das provocações do loiro por conta dessa mania.

    “O seu problema, Maurílio, é que você se prende demais. Relaxa, Palestrinha, você não tem que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. E se alguém falar alguma coisa, você me conta, eu quebro na porrada o filho da puta que te falar alguma merda. Agora empresta o isqueiro.”

    Era assim que os dias passavam para Maurílio dos Anjos. Durante os dias o piloto da Kombi branca transportava os atores, gravava com os amigos e dividia cigarros com Julinho. À noite, era quanto o rapaz olhava para as mensagens em seu braço, questionando se um dia ele conseguiria encontrar seu companheiro de alma.

    Nos finais de semana as tardes eram preenchidas com a companhia de Julinho. Os filmes que assistiam juntos, os jogos do Flamengo (ainda que Maurílio não visse muita graça em passar noventa minutos olhando uma bola rolando de um lado para o outro em um campo), e a cerveja, que esquentava nos copos, intocada, enquanto a dupla perdia-se em músicas tiradas no violão. Nenhum dos dois era virtuoso no instrumento, mas a diversão dos momentos estava ali. Principalmente depois que compuseram uma música para Rogerinho.

  
 

**\---**

  
 

    Aquela tarde era quente, abafada, e, apesar de não gostar de ficar sem camisa, Maurílio não via outra saída, sentado no quintal da casa em que morava com a avó e a irmã, Ambas haviam saído, a senhora para participar de um dos bingos da Igreja (“O primeiro prêmio é um porco, Julinho, onde eu vou enfiar um porco nessa casa? Eu já tenho a Brenda e os gambás!”), e Amanda estava na casa de Simone.

    “Então a Amandinha tá mesmo namorando com a Simone? Olha só… e eu achando que tua irmã tinha me dado um pé na bunda pra ficar com um ciclista.”

    Riram, descontraídos, Maurílio largando o violão e dando um gole em sua bebida, enquanto Julinho acendia um cigarro. Ambos tão despreocupados, que não se importavam se os vizinhos reclamariam da música ou da Sprinter estacionada na frente da casa da família dos Anjos, tomando mais da metade da rua.

    “A minha irmã jamais faria isso, bicho. Ela tem princípios.” deixou o copo de lado, pegando um cigarro para si “E ama a Simone. Minha avó até demorou a aceitar isso, mas depois que descobriu que as duas tem aquele negócio de ligação de alma, só aceitou.”

    “E ela vai fazer o que, ô Palestrinha? Impedir que  não vai, tua vó é idosa e idoso não tem força para bater não. Nem dinheiro pra mandar separar, eles gastam tudo no bingo.”

    Era um baita de um ponto válido, aquele. Mesmo que sua avó não tivesse reclamado tanto e dito que era melhor Amanda dividir aquela ligação com alguém limpinha do que com um vagabundo que abandonasse ela com dois filhos para jogar na porta dos outros.

    Ouch.

    Sem perceberem, Maurílio havia se inclinado, acendendo o próprio cigarro na brasa do que estava na boca de Julinho, tragando o Derby umas três vezes até estar aceso. Ao tirar o cilindro de nicotina da boca para soprar a fumaça, ambos estavam muito próximos.

    Com um único movimento, Júlio César tirou o cigarro da boca, segurando o rosto de Maurílio, colando os lábios. Não era um beijo de cinema. Era mais sutil, menos urgente do que aqueles que o mais jovem via em filmes, mas era gostoso mesmo assim.

    Tinha gosto de cigarro, cerveja e bala de canela. Os lábios se roçavam, as línguas dançavam, ele mesmo afundou os dedos nos cachos dourados do outro, querendo mais daquele contato.

    Era bom. Tinha a sensação de estar em casa, tão diferente de qualquer beijo que o jovem cinéfilo já houvesse dado.

    Quando se separaram, ambos sem ar e com expressões avoadas, demoraram para tomar uma atitude. Quem primeiro fez algo, foi Julinho. O dono da Sprinter se levantou, colocando a regata e começando a andar, de costas, encarando Maurílio. Ainda tinha aquele sorriso meio despreocupado, meio malandro, algo que só ele conseguia.

    “Eu tô indo, dodói. Mas amanhã eu volto. Não se preocupa, neném, você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo e nem eu vou me desculpar, tá bom?”

    Ele nem esperava que Júlio se desculpasse ou prometesse que nunca mais faria aquilo. Sorriu, acenando enquanto o via sumir com a Sprinter branca.

  
  
 

    Mais tarde ainda naquele dia, pouco antes de dormir, algo chamou a atenção de Maurílio dos Anjos, comentarista de cinema, piloto de Kombi.

    Uma simples frase em seu pulso. Feita em letras ilegíveis, mas que havia trazido um sorriso aos lábios finos do nosso protagonista.

_“Levar os filmes pra ver com o Palestrinha amanhã.”_

    Pegou uma caneta, escrevendo com a melhor caligrafia que possuía, o coração ficando leve de todas as preocupações. Em fato, elas pareciam ridículas agora.

_“Boa noite, Julinho. Eu vou esperar ansioso.”_

    Riu, adicionando mais uma frase.

     _“Traz uma carteira de cigarros, você acabou com a minha, companheiro de alma!”_

 


End file.
